Whats In The Heart
by Mrs.EdwardMasonCullen1
Summary: Summery: This story is about Bella a girl who is the daughter of Satan who is always judged by her apperance, lifestyle, and who her father is. Although in reality, she's actually the most bubbly. happiest, sweetest person known.After a while she gets tired of people fearing and judging her so she sets off to the human world, only to start an normal life, but now thats she's there.
1. AN

Hi guys i hav decided to put a pause on this story because i hav no inspiration for it anymore. But i am gonna take a shot at another one called Whats in the Heart. Im not a big ExB fan im more or EMxB so of corse in this story it will be emmett and bella.

Summery: This story is about Bella a girl who is the daughter of Satan who is always judged by her apperance, lifestyle, and who her father is. Although in reality, she's actually the most bubbly. happiest, sweetest person a while she gets tired of people fearing and judging her so she sets off to the human world, only to start an normal life, but now thats she's there thats out of the question.


	2. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

Disclaimer-IDO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT ONLY THE ONES ILL MAYBE MAKE UP AND THE PLOT.

Chapter one:Fresh Start

BPOV

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Blaze. I have hair that is bright red and orange naturally and red eyes. (in this story im changing it she does like the name isabella and hates it when people shortens her name)I love, puppies, flowers, shopping and anything thats nice and sweet, Also,Im 17, but i am 4'9.(im giving her my characteristics, sorry ill shut up now)And before you ask, yes it sucks to be this short but, who cares the world is amazing and my life is great...kinda. Well the problem is that im Satans daughter, and people fear me ...a lot . I hav done nothing but been sweet and caring but they think its a facade to just lure people in. Even my father fears me, because i have even more than he does. He can only use fire as a weapon where i can do anything i imagine. Like mind reading, telekeneises, and such but i will never use any of my powers unless needed.

So here i am off to the human wolrd for an fresh start.

(Time skip)

Here i am in Forks WA, standing in front of the most prettiest house ever, ITS PINK YAYYYYYYY!. Just how i wanted it.I know i sound crazy but its a new expeiriance for me, besides its not like I see this color , thats how it is living in hell all my life.

When i walk in side its even more beautiful with flowers, and more PINK.(just imagine a pink house with even more pink stupid i know but im just exploring possiblities)

Before i came here i registered my self into high school. I love meeting new people and such so say what the heck.

"I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW" I shout to no one

'Immmm sooo happy'...

and sorry to stop here but reveiw to tell me if you like or not

xxthnksxx


	3. Chapter 3:School

Disclaimer-IDO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT ONLY THE ONES ILL MAYBE MAKE UP AND THE PLOT.

And shout out to jessa76 for being my first reveiwer and

i hav read her storys and they are amazing so check them out and...i shud shutup now and

on with the story.

Chapter 2: School

BPOV

"TODAYS THE DAY" "TODAYS THE DAY" I yell running round my room getting ready.

"FINISHED' I said as i looked at my outfit which was so cute . It was a pink tink top and a lovesturuck hoodie with a panda face on it...i think . Also, with pink and black plaid pants, mascarra, pink nail polish, flats that were pink as well, and a hello kitty backpack. (on profile)

I check the time realizing i still hav 45 minutes till school starts so i go eat breakfast and roam around some more till i have 18 minutes left. So i walk to the garage and saw

my baby i ordered yesterday a pink(of corse remember shes a bubbly person and she has never really seen this color before cause shes been in hell all her life)Bently. I hop in, and speed off to school.

Not soon after i arrive at the entrance of Forks High. It looks so, so, so, bland.

I cud see the whole parking lot looking at me like they have never had a neww comer before. With out thought i hav already parked the car. I jumped out of the car feeling the damp humid air on face, and headed for the main office, which wasnt hard to find because it had big letters saying 'Main Entrance'. Although before i could make it to the door a baby faced boy stepped in front of me.

"Hi im Mike Newton" he said very creepily

"Hey im Isabella" is it t me or is he or is just creepily staring at me leaving me to break the silence

"well i hav to go get my scheadule and such soooooooo...bye" i said quickly and left him standing there.

When i entered the office i saw a lady at the desk and walked up to her.

"HI im Isabella the new student"

"O why yes um h...heres your schedule and school map and slip for all of your teachers to sign and you return when school ends" she handed me my stuff

"BYEEEE THANK YOU" i yell i as i walk away causing people to stare

what? Do they not say thank you when sum one helps or sumthin

okayyyyy ...off to class

'La la la lala lalala lalaaa' i sing out loud when all of a sudden i bump it to a brick walll, or more like person

"I am soooooo sorry i didnt see you there your so... short" he said before helping me up

"Its alright "

" im Emmett"

"HI im Isabellla" i said

Finally getting a full look at him i see a god lik boy..more like man in front of me. He's very tall and buff(only word i could think of at the time)with short brown curley hair, with the most beautifulist topaz eyes ive ever be an animal drinking vampire

"YOU ARE SO CUTE" I squeeled while dropping all of my books and tried to reach his dimples to squeeze them but of corse i failed.

"UMMMM thanks" he said while looking back at four people who i did not see standing there with the same colored eyes

"HI IM ISABELLA" i said while prancing to them

Their were a chorus of hi's and hellos

"OOOOOOOOO YOUR ANIMAL DRINKING VAMPIRES"!...

and so i stop here a cliffie i think

so reveiw and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter:AN

**AN:**

And for the people with the rude reveiws y do you think its called FANFICTION its to unleash you imagination anyways

i know i said to be honest but then again you didnt have to make it sound like i didnt try

yes i kno it has bad grammer and thanks for telling me but im not a good reader or writer so dont expect one of my first writings to be all perfect perfect.

also i just wanted to give her a last name with out the critisizing and such im not that creative so i put my best freinds last name which inspired this story out of the blue And another thing is the only reason shes acting all happy happy is because she favors more niceness than anyone and tries to love the world as much as she can since shes the daughter of satan and always being hated so she looks out on the best part of life

I just wanted to make an original story of my own instead of the same old personality of the original bella and im sorry to any who doesnt like it

but i think its great because i spent my time on it and all

Dont like it dnt read it make your desision now before i continue this story or before you continue reading

But anyways still thanks for being honest


End file.
